Organizations such as on-line retailers, Internet service providers, search providers, financial institutions, universities, and other computing-intensive organizations often conduct computer operations from large scale computing facilities. Such computing facilities house and accommodate a large amount of server, network, and computer equipment to process, store, and exchange data as needed to carry out an organization's operations. Typically, a computer room of a computing facility includes many server racks. Each server rack, in turn, includes many servers and associated computer equipment.
Because a computing facility may contain a large number of servers, a large amount of electrical power may be required to operate the facility. In addition, the electrical power is distributed to a large number of locations spread throughout the computer room (e.g., many racks spaced from one another, and many servers in each rack). Usually, a facility receives a power feed at a relatively high voltage. This power feed is stepped down to a lower voltage (e.g., 110V). A network of cabling, bus bars, power connectors, and power distribution units, is used to deliver the power at the lower voltage to numerous specific components in the facility.
Computer systems typically include a number of components that generate waste heat. Such components include printed circuit boards, mass storage devices, power supplies, and processors. For example, some computers with multiple processors may generate 250 watts of waste heat. Some known computer systems include a plurality of such larger, multiple-processor computers that are configured into rack-mounted components, and then are subsequently positioned within a racking system. Some known racking systems include 40 such rack-mounted components and such racking systems will therefore generate as much as 10 kilowatts of waste heat. Moreover, some known data centers include a plurality of such racking systems. Some known data centers include methods and apparatus that facilitate waste heat removal from a plurality of racking systems, typically by circulating air through one or more of the rack systems.
The amount of computing capacity needed for any given data center may change rapidly as business needs dictate. Most often, there is a need for increased computing capacity at a location. Initially providing computing capacity in a data center, or expanding the existing capacity of a data center (in the form of additional servers, for example), is resource-intensive and may take many months to effect. Substantial time and resources are typically required to design and build a data center (or expansion thereof), lay cables, install racks and cooling systems. Additional time and resources are typically needed to conduct inspections and obtain certifications and approvals, such as for electrical and HVAC systems.
Waste heat removal systems often use mechanical systems that use moving parts to facilitate waste heat removal from the data centers. For example, some waste heat removal systems in some data centers may utilize blowers, fans, or the like to induce one or more flows of air, including exhaust air, to transport waste heat out of the data center. Such systems usually consume electricity and may themselves generate waste heat, further increasing the amount of waste heat that must be removed from the data center and necessitating the mechanical systems to be enlarged to handle the greater waste heat load. Furthermore, due to having moving parts, such systems are subject to wear and often require periodic maintenance and replacement of components to maintain heat removal capabilities. In addition, mechanical systems impose additional complexity into deployment and operation of computing capacity, as mechanical systems require time and expenditure to be installed, coupled to heat producing components to be cooled by the mechanical systems, coupled to power sources, and maintained. Because heat producing systems which require mechanical systems to operate, deployment of such heat producing systems may necessarily require the presence, or deployment of, such mechanical systems to provide cooling of the heat producing systems. As a result, the ability to rapidly increase or decrease computing capacity at a location, may at least partially depend upon an ability to rapidly deploy, operate, remove, etc. one or more mechanical systems to provide cooling to the computing capacity at the location.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.